This invention relates to a dye composition for dyeing keratinous fiber brown. More specifically, the composition is essentially free of o-, m- or p-phenylenediamine, 2,7-diaminoanisole and nitro compounds. Even more specifically the invention relates to a composition consisting of 1,5-dihydroxynaphthalene, m-aminophenol, p-aminodiphenylamine or a suitable acid addition salt thereof, a suitable modifier, a suitable coupler and a sufficient amount of a suitable base. When this composition is mixed with a effective amount of oxidizing agent and applied to keratinous fiber, particularly human hair, the fiber is dyed brown.